Faith Herbert (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = Alive | Occupation = | Family = Marcel Herbert (Grandmother) Obadiah Archer (Boyfriend) | Affiliations = The Renegades Unity | Creators = Jim Shooter (original) David Lapham (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} Faith Herbert, codename Zephyr, is a superhero with the ability to fly and bring others with her. She has been part of the Renegades, a group of young psiots who rebel against Toyo Harada and his Harbinger Foundation. For her daytime job as a journalist in Los Angeles she created the alter ego "Summer Smith", wearing glasses and a red wig to complete the disguise. Currently, Faith is in a romantic relationship with Obadiah Archer. History Personality Faith is a sci-fi and comic book nerd, which leads her to adopt more traditional superhero characteristics than her friends, such as secret identities and super-names. She is a huge fan of . Powers and Abilities After she had been activated by Peter Stanchek, Faith' first ability was "self-propelled flight". Over the time, she has mastered her flying ability and learned how to make use of other aerokinetic abilities as well. * Self-Propelled Flight * Companion Field * Force Field ** Shield ** Moving Objects (with her force field... not telekinesis) ** Wind Bursts Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Girl Harbinger Vol 2 4 Braithwaite Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Vol 2 22 Kitson Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Harbinger Faith Vol 1 0 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) FAITH 001 VARIANT-BORDERLANDS HETRICK-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) FAITH ONGOING 001 VARIANT INTERLOCKING PEREZ TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) FAITH ONGOING 002 VARIANT LOTAY TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) FAITH ONGOING 003 COVER-B SAUVAGE TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) FAITH ONGOING 003 COVER-C GORHAM TEXTLESS.jpg|''Faith'' (Volume 2) #3 FAITH ONGOING 005 COVER-C CARNERO TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) HR 002 VARIANT HENRY TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) FAITH ONGOING 007 VARIANT BARTEL TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) FAITH ONGOING 008 VARIANT COOVER TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) FAITH ONGOING 009 COVER-B ANWAR TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) FAITH 011 COVER-C CHEUNG-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) FFF 001 COVER-A DJURDJEVIC-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) FFF 001 VARIANT MASSAFERA-TL.jpg|''Faith and the Future Force'' #1 FAITH DS 001 COVER-A SAUVAGE-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) File:FAITH DS 001 FACTS-2018 RODRIGUEZ-TL.jpg|''Faith: Dreamside'' #1 FAITH DS 003 COVER-A SAUVAGE-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-3 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-4 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-4 002.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-5 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-6 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-7 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-8 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-9 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-9 002.jpg File:Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-9 003.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-11 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-14 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-Wars-v1-1 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-16 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-18 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-20 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-21 001.jpg Torque Harbinger-v2-21 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-22 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-25 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-v2-25 002.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-Faith-v1-0 001.jpg Faith and Torque.png|Faith being adorable Faith XO-Manowar-v3-38 001.jpg Torque Harbinger-Faith-v1-0 001.jpg Nana Herbert Harbinger-v2-9 001.jpg Nana Herbert Harbinger-Faith-v1-0 001.jpg Faith Herbert Harbinger-Faith-v1-0 001.jpg Faith Herbert & Marcel Herbert.jpg|Faith with her grandmother, Marcel, in the nursing home. Faith Funeral at National Mall BOD-Fall-of-Harbinger-1 001.jpg|Faith's funeral Quotes References External links * Zephyr at Comic Book Database Category:Psiots Category:Harbingers Category:Good Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Harbinger Renegades Category:Flight Category:Aerokinesis Category:Force Fields Category:Unity members Category:Harbinger Renegades members Category:Journalists